shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Holiday Hurrah 6
Previous Episode Summary of Previous Events: After a short bout with Lulu Gregars, our hero ''Grothon Sinterklaas, ''is incapacitated by an axe to the head as Gregars and Kwanzaax remember their youth at Inka Island. A stormy day 26 years ago on Inka Island, in a small hut a woman is giving birth. '' '''Mother: '''He's arriving!!! Nnngh.... '''Father: '''Hang in there, love! ''The mother screams in pain as a dark-skinned baby emerges from her womb. The baby is surprisingly clean, and on his head fuzzy grey hair- in the shape of a star. Father: 'Look, Tamila, he has hair! And... It's in the shape of a star!!! '''Tamila(smiles): '''He's so beautiful... let's call him Kwanzaax, 'Shining Star'. '''Father(tearing up): '''The shining star of our tribe. Yes... that's a wonderful name indeed. ''One year later, the tribal chief visits the infant Kwanzaax and his parents, drawn to their abode by the rumors of Kwanzaax's fluent verbal capabilities and high intelligence. 'Chief: '''Greetings, Mr and Mrs. Jaran. We've heard your child is quite special, perhaps we could see him in person? '''Tamila: '''Gladly! Kwanzaax, come over here! Play us something... ''A shuffling of feet is heard as a chubby child wearing a brown pajama enters the room. In his hands is a white dial, milky and spotless with several holes on its side. Kwanzaax raises the dial to his lips and what comes out is a beautiful melody, shrill and clear. The chief and the warrior he is accompanied by are enchanted by the song. '' '''Chief: '''This is something that has never been heard of! A-once-in-a-century occurence! Pray, what has happened to the young lad's hair? '''Father: '''In truth, he was born like that, with a patch of star-shaped hair... and since then, it's kept growing that way. '''Chief: '''He was born with star-shaped hair... Renjeshi, I appoint you responsible for further testing of this young boy! '''Renjeshi(the warrior): '''As you wish, Your Chiefness... ''It was shortly proven that Kwanzaax was indeed a prodigy. He had learned to use a waver by the age of four, and by the age of seven could produce flames of many shapes using Flame Dials. '' '''Chief: '''I now proclaim Kwanzaax the One hundred and thirtieth chosen one of the Axtex People, chosen by the gods to be Protector of our land and culture! '''Father: '''We're so proud of you, son! ''Kwanzaax's father lifts him into the air and kisses him on his star-shaped head. Since then, Kwanzaax trained as the chosen one and was taught tribal lore and crafts. When the day would come, the chief told him, Kwanzaax would learn exactly what his purpose was. And when he was six years old, Kwanzaax encountered Lulu Gregars for the first time. '' '''Kwanzaax: '''Comrade, why did you crush that butterfly? '''Gregars: '''Because it pissed me off. And why are you calling me comrade, 'chosen one'? I'm just a bag of scum in your eyes, aren't I?! '''Kwanzaax: '''Everything and everyone is equal, comrade. And you are no bag of scum. You are a human. '''Gregars: '''Gods, the innocence. They haven't decayed you yet, but if not tomorrow, or the day after that, they'll make you as rotten as everyone else in due time... '''Kwanzaax: '''What do you mean? ''A panting Renjeshi is seen running towards the two. '' '''Renjeshi: '''Kwanzaax, don't run off while I'm relieving myself! ''Renjeshi notices the stocky boy and smiles ''. Oh hello, mister Gregars! How's your father doing? '''Gregars(mumbling): '''Still in prison... '''Renjeshi: '''Well, I'm sorry to hear. I hope he'll be released soon. '''Gregars: '''I don't. That bag of sh*t should stay in there forever, for what he's done. '''Renjeshi: '''I wouldn't state it so harshly... '''Gregars: '''Yeah yeah, go on and teach your spoiled brat all about dial fighting, our noble history and whatnot. ''Gregars turns around angrily, cursing under his breath, and walks away from Renjeshi and Kwanzaax. 'Renjeshi: '''Good day to you too, Mr. Gregars. ''Gregars returns to his house, where his drunk mother lays snoring in bed while the infant Amano is crying in her crib. 'Gregars: '''Aw, come on, don't cry little one! ''Gregars picks up Amano and pats her head, shaking her gently and whispering a lullaby. His mother abruptly wakes up and drops her bottle of run, shouting in rage. '' '''Mrs. Gregars: '''You son of a b**ch! You go to jail, leave me to take care of Lulu and the baby and you don't even care! Who do you think you are!!! ''Lulu's mother burst into tears as she falls into his arms. 'Gregars: '''Mom, it's me. '''Mrs. Gregars: '''Lulu! You're such a good boy! Don't turn out like your father! (Continues sobbing). '''Gregars: '''Don't worry mom, I won't. (Stares hatefully at the wall). Me and Amano... We'll change the world, you'll see it. And the first step is... for you to stop drinking '''Mrs. Gregars: '''Okay(sniffles)... I'll try. ''Meanwhile Kwanzaax and Renjeshi have returned to the Chief's ancestral tent 'Kwanzaax: '''Good evening, chief. '''Chief(smiling): '''Good evening, Kwanzaax. How was your day? '''Kwanzaax: '''It was absolutely awesome! Renjeshi took me out to the ocean and taught me some tricks on the waver! '''Chief: '''Really? Renjeshi did that?! '''Renjeshi(grinning): '''I told him not to tell you! '''Chief(laughing): '''Well, I guess that's fine. Now, Kwanzaax, you are only six years old, and people may think what the think about me for doing this, but today I will reveal to you your true purpose as the chosen one. '''Kwanzaax: '''Okay. '''Chief: '''That's your reaction!? No matter. 900 years ago, our society was the most technologically advanced in the West Blue, and one of the most learned societies in the world. That all perished when the so-called 'Twenty Kings' conquered the world and destroyed most of history. In the world, there are 'three ancient weapons' but we have in our possession an artifact some call the fourth weapon... '''Kwanzaax: '''What is it!? '''Chief: '''This artifact is most holy. The Golden Staff was passed down to us from our first king, son of the Gods and it is capable of destroying whole islands. '''Kwanzaax: '''Oh... '''Chief: '''And you, the chosen on, the prodigious dialist, are the only person in the world capable of activating it. '''Kwanzaax: '''And that means...? '''Chief: '''Agents of the World Government are going to arrive here in a week or so, and they will want you to open the staff. Under no circumstances are you to agree.The fate of our island is at stake. Do you understand? '''Kwanzaax: '''Y-yes. '''Chief: '''And remember, be polite, and address all the officials as 'sir'. '''Kwanzaax: '''Why? They are but comrades of mine... '''Chief(smiling): '''Just this once. ''A week later, a World Government ship arrived at the Inka Island Port. Three officials exit the ship, dressed in black suits. One is short and sports a blonde buzz-cut and black sunglasses, the other two are more bulky and trudge along behind him. '' '''Chief: '''Welcome, dear sirs. '''Official: '''Cut the crap now, f**king shrimp of a chief. Tell us where the staff is and fast, or we'll start looking for it-by force. '''Chief: '''Excuse me? '''Official: '''Do you need me to say it again, featherhead! ''The blonde official pushes the clan chief to the ground, knocking several vases from the table. Renjeshi clenches his fists, and reaches for his sword. 'Renjeshi: '''Chief! '''Chief: '''No, I'm fine. I'll lead you to the staff. ''The Chief, accompanied by Renjeshi and the officials, leads them through the jungle to a hidden location, where he reveals the staff is hidden inside the trunk of a tree. 'Chief: '''Here it is. ''The chief performs a set of combinations on the intricate lock set on the tree, and it creaks open, only for nothing to be seen inside. '' '''Official: '''Are you fooling with me here, old geezer! '''Chief: '''N-no, it was supposed to be here. Renjeshi, where is the guard who was supposed to be here day and night!? '''Renjeshi: '''I don't know! And, oh shit, Kwanzaax has disappeared! '''Chief: '''Go find him immediately! ''At the same time Lulu Gregars, holding Amano in one hand and dragging Kwanzaax by the other is running toward the shore. '' '''Kwanzaax: '''Let me down, comrade! And -why did you steal the staff, don't you know it is an important and holy artifact for our tribe! '''Gregars: '''Shut yer trap, kid. ''The three arrive at a small ship and Lulu ties Kwanzaax hurriedly to the mast. 'Gregars: '''I have my reasons for stealing the staff, and I need you for it! If you cooperate, you'll home free in a matter of moments! ''Suddenly Gregars hears a noise and glimpses back, seeing Renjeshi and his fellow tribal warriors running toward the shore. 'Renjeshi: '''Lulu Gregars and his cousin were reported missing! He must have been the one who stole the staff!Urgh... I saw him acting suspiciously a few days back around Kwanzaax... why did he have to do this!? ''Just as Renjeshi arrives at the port, Gregars Releases the anchor from the shore and starts paddling away frantically. 'Renjeshi: '''I'll take this! ''Renjeshi jumps aboard the small vessel , unsheathing his sword. ''Stop it, Gregars! You don't have to do this, you know?! We've done no wrongs against you... Gregars only glares at him, shakily holding up a gun to Kwanzaax's head.'' 'Gregars: '''Move and I'll shoot! Drop your weapon! ''Renjeshi drops his sword onto the floor of the ship, grimacing as he does so. '''Gregars: '''Very good. Now do as I-''Gregars quickly removes the gun from Kwanzaax's head and aims it to Renjeshi, shooting him three times between the eyes. The warrior gasps for a last breath of life, only to fall into the ocean, barely making a sound. '' '''Kwanzaax: '''Noooooo!!! Renjeshiiiiii!!! '''Gregars(grimacing): '''Tough life, kid. ''Gregars's attention is caught by a distant foghorn, which slowly materialises into a large Government Vessel. On the bow of the vessel stands an official' shouting unintelligible directions at Gregars. '' '''Gregars: '''Shit! Those bastards! ( starts paddling in the opposite direction) '''Official: SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY, I REPEAT SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY OR WE WILL COMMENCE AN ATTACK Gregars(shouting): 'I don't give jack shit about your rules and laws! ''The ship fires a cannon shot which grazes the ship's side, knocking the staff into the ocean. '''Gregars: '''Shit, no! I'll swim for that thing if it kills me... ''Just as Gregars is getting ready to jump after it, another Government Vessel appears int he distance. '' '''Gregars: ''Damn it! ''Gregars gets down on his knees and covers his face, not hearing any of the muted words arriving from the Government Ships around him. Gregars raises his head and mutters. ''I have understood now, that there is only one god... and his name is Death. ''Flashback end '''Kwanzaax: '''Yes, I remember that day very well. I really don't know what would have been better, being turned into a slave of the Government or staying in your crew... '''Gregars(sneers): '''Everyone has a different point of view, Kwanzaax... that day, I had a revelation. And that made me even more convinced that my path was the right one. And I will not let anything get in its way, in my way. What do you say, Kwanzaax? You can activate the staff or see it destroyed. Which path will you pick? Next Episode Category:StoriesCategory:Hawkinz340